Monster Allergy: Inquisidor
by Pelacachi
Summary: CONTINACION DE EL AÑO CHINO DEL MONSTRUO Zick y Elena por fin se reunen. Ahora solo deben recuperar la memoria de Zick, mientras tienen que evitar que cierta gata china lo capture. Esta calificada como M porque tiene (tendra) algunas escenas para adultos... pero no son muchas ni es en todos los capitulos.
1. El regreso de Elena Patata

Capitulo 01: El regreso de Elena Patata

Elena despierta en su cama. Una angustia le recorre la espalda. Ni siquiera quiere pensar que todo… fue su imaginación. Se levanta rápido de su cama y baja al living… su angustia aumenta al llegar donde está el sofá…. Lo encuentra vacío. Sus ojos vuelven a ponerse húmedos… Por un momento creyó que ya no lloraría por él… pero todo fue su imaginación… sus manos taparon su boca, y, cuando se iba a poner a llorar,... una mano le toma el hombro por detrás. Elena da un pequeño pero fuerte grito y se voltea. -¿Ya te levantaste? Aún es temprano! Le dice Zick, ya vestido y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Elena solloza un poco y abraza al chico - Me asustaste! Por un momento creí que lo de ayer había sido un hermoso sueño!

-EL DIA ANTERIOR-

Zick y Elena se dirigen a la casa de ésta última, ya que el chico no tiene donde volver, -Y que haremos Señorita Elena? -No me llames asi! Iremos a mi casa, le contaré alguna historia a mis padres para que dejen que te quedes.

Después, Elena está con sus padres en el living. Sus hermanitos están arriba.

Elena les dijo a sus padres que Zick tuvo un accidente, en el cual perdió la memoria, que los padres están en el extranjero (ahí le achunto) y que no tiene donde ir…. Elena puso sus mejores "ojos lindos suplicantes", los cuales Harvey no puede decirles que NO…. así que dormiría en el sofá por esa noche y luego le instalarán en alguna habitación.

Eres muy madrugador, Zick… - Ya me acostumbré a levantarme temprano… además ya no tengo ese sueño… -Cual? -Ese donde te veo quedarte dormida mientras lloras… -Elena se sorprende- Tu… me veías llorar? -Todos las noches me despertabas con tu llanto…. Lo lamento señorita Elena…. La preocupé demasiado. -No me llames asi! Elena iba a pegarle en la cabeza a Zick.. hasta que recordó 2 cosas: 1 que tenía que irse a la preparatoria y 2…. Estaba en camisa de dormir! Se fue corriendo a su pieza con un - Si lo haces de nuevo, juro que ahora sí morirás!

Elena toma una ducha… y mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo desnudo… pensaba en que, ya que iba a cumplir la mayoría de edad, quería un cambio en su look.

Su pelo, ya no tendría coletas, se peinó el pelo y lo dejó libre, su ropa volverá a tener el brillo de hace más de 1 año…. Sus ojos, ahora descansados, usarán los lentes que le habían recetado pero no quería usar. Al salir, Elena da los buenos días a su familia, la cual, se asombra por el cambio. -Este chico siempre le ha hecho tan bien a mi pequeña papita frita - Harvey veía a su hija feliz de nuevo y hablaba con Julie -Nunca supe que detonó su depresión…. Pero fue ver a Zick y se recupero… mi hermosa niña! ELENA! APURATE QUE SE TE HACE TARDE!

Al llegar a la prepa, Elena entra al salón de su curso donde están todos… y todos la ven por estar diferente -Atención! Elena Patata oficialmente ha vuelto! Como ven, cambie mi look y ya no tengo depresión! Perdonen todos mis ataques de Ira, llanto etc. intentaré que no pase mas… Gracias por su preocupación queridos compañeros y compañeras! Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos… para luego aplaudirla e intentar abrazarla. Elena era muy popular en esa clase y todos estaban contentos por su recuperación. Jacob (un compañero) se le acerca -E...Elena! Te he amado desde que te conocí el año pasado.. Quieres ser mi novia? (todos miran asombrados) -Yo tambien te lo pediría Patata… pero Jackie acepto ser mi novia primero -Dijo Marco D. -Pues yo tambien ahora tengo novia… verdad Connie? -pregunto Steven U. -Es verdad- respondió ella. (el resto del curso grita y rie)

Haber! chicos , lo siento pero el hombre de mi vida ha vuelto (en parte) así que no aceptaré propuestas de ninguno de ustedes… lo siento! (pobre Jacob).

Mientras Zick busca empleo en una tienda cerca de la casa de Elena. Se lo dan, y comienza a mover y ordenar la mercancía.

Por la tarde, Elena llega en auto a casa, al mismo tiempo que Zick llega de trabajar. El auto se para frente a la casa Patata, un chico se baja del asiento del piloto y le abre la puerta a Elena para que se baje. Zick ve la escena - Hola -H..Hola Zick.. este es Tom… fue tan amable de traerme en auto. -Mucho gusto, soy Tom -El gusto es mío… Elena ve cómo se saludan con la mano, pero Zick no está molesto, como suele estar cuando un chico se le insinuaba. Eso la molesto a ella. El chico se fué y Quedaron Elena y Zick en la puerta de la casa. -Señorita Elena? -Que NO me digas asi! -Yo conocía a ese tipo? -No… porque? -Porque si no lo conozco, por qué quiero golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas? Elena lo ve… tal vez el antiguo Zick aún está ahí.

Fin del capitulo


	2. El aliento de Mereban

Monster Allergy: Inquisidor Capitulo 02: El aliento de Merebon

-Tengo que encontrar la forma de que este idiota vuelva a ser MI idiota. -Elena leía el manual para ver si encontraba alguna solución a la amnesia de Zick.

\- Señorita Elena, dice la señora Patata que la cena esta lista….. Y algo de que aunque seas mayor de edad no te permite llegar tarde a la cena…?. Elena dejó el libro, se para frente al chico, le pega en la frente y le dice -No me llames así! Te lo he dicho miles de veces. -No puedo llamarla de otra forma! -Dime solo Elena! Te cuesta tanto? -Me enseñaron reglas de modales en la guardería de Jei-Jei…. No puedo tutear le aunque quiera…. No somos TAN cercanos… -SI LO SOMOS! Maldita sea! -Elena se acerca a Zick -Tu lo sabes… dentro de ti sabes que tu y yo… -ELENA GERTRUDIS ESTER PATATA! SI NO VIENES AHORA A CENAR….. -YA VOY MAMA…. Y NO ME PONGAS NOMBRES!.

Luego de cenar, la muchacha vuelve a revisar el manual - Eureka! -Zick! Mira esto!. El chico llega a la habitacion -Aqui dice que el aliento de un monstruo llamado Merebon, puede alterar tu sesos. -Pero no dice de qué forma, ¿qué tal si me vuelve loco o algo? -Tu ya estas loco… o algo… -Se que no soy el Zick del cual estás acostumbrada, pero… ¿no podrías dejarme ser?. Elena lo miró con una cara de tristeza y enojo. Sabe que el Zick que ama está ahí… pero parece que no quiere salir. -Okey.. Lo haremos, pero me dejaras decirte señorita Elena. Elena frunció el ceño -Ok te dejare NO tutearme, el monstruo está… -En Alguna parte de las colinas, cerca del acantilado- interrumpió Zick- Como sabes eso? -En la guardería no había TV, Internet, radio o nada… solo libros. Así que me leí una 100 veces el manual y lo memorice. Elena se pone de pie -Y DEJASTE QUE ME QUEMARA LAS PESTAÑAS? -Calmese, pequeña fiera! No sabia que hacia. Vamos ahora? Mañana tengo que trabajar y usted, al colegio. Elena rechinar los dientes.. -Ok, pero que no se haga muy tarde. No queremos que nos pillen los espectros negros… -¿No? ¿Por qué?. Elena lo queda mirando… no le gusta la broma, ni la manera de que Zick no lo dice en tono de broma.

2 horas después, los jóvenes están cerca de las colinas. Empiezan a buscar pistas, pero no pillan nada. -Vaya bomba! Ni señales del monstruo (Elena ve a cada rato el reloj) creía que tu alergia nos ayudaría a encontrarlo más fácilmente pero tú… ni un estornudo! -Señorita Elena…. ¿No será porque estoy masticando mi hierba anti-alergia? -TU QUE? -Zick le muestra la bolsita, Elena se la arrebata de las mano y le hace una seña para que escupa lo que tiene en la boca. -17 años y aún sin cerebro! -Elena lo ve directamente a los ojos -Ahora encuentra ese monstruo, o yo me convertiré en uno!.

Zick, empieza a respirar por la nariz como los perros y, luego de un rato, percibe algo que lo hace estornudar. - Por acá señorita - Debo haber hecho algo MUY malo en otra vida para merecer esto -pensó Elena.

Caminaron hasta la base de una de las colinas, ahí Zick empezó a estornudar y toser más fuerte, Elena vió la hora y como estaba oscureciendo -Zick se hace tarde, ¿lo dejamos por hoy? -Estamos cerca, y no es tan tarde…. -Zick, en estos lugares siempre hay espectros negros. Vámonos? -No les temo a los espectros negros, y, mientras esté conmigo, usted tampoco.

A Elena no le gustaba este tan confiado Zick, ¿qué haría él si se les aparece un espectro?...

ESTOS SON MIS DOMINIOS LÁRGUENSE O SUFRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

Ese grito confirmó los miedos de Elena. Frente a ellos, un espectro negro grandote, con un hacha en una mano, aparecía.

-Te lo dije -dijo Elena entre dientes. -Oye! -Zick le grita al espectro sin mostrar nada de temor -Buscamos a Merebon! Lo has visto? -OSAS DIRIGIRTE A MI? ERES… UN DOMADOR! Y LA CHICA ES UNA GUARDIANA -Hola -Elena sólo atino a sonreír le -Disculpe señor… -SOY DAMMOS -Dammos, que bonito nombre señor, eemm nosotros buscamos a Merebon…. Pero, si no está aquí, nos vamos… verdad, Zick?.

-HAN INVADIDO MIS DOMINIOS Y ME HAN DIRIGIDO LA PALABRA! ESO MERECE QUE ME LOS COMA!

Dammos ataca, pero Zick lo bloquea con su barrera-dom. Entonces Zick se pone la máscara (que la llevaba escondida entre su ropa al parecer) y, usando Mùjú crea una dadao. Dammos empieza a atacar con su hacha, pero el joven enmascarado rechaza cada golpe con la dadao o con barrera-dom.

Dammos se encoleriza y empieza a crear unos tentáculos con punta que salen de su cuerpo, pero, aún así, no puede ni tocar a Zick.

Elena estaba viendo todo y no podía creerlo ¿Cuando Zick se volvió tan hábil? El espectro negro estaba furioso y, al ver a la chica, la ataca. -Elena cuidado! Elena no pudo ver el ataque del espectro, pero Zick sí, así que le envía una bolita barrera para bloquear, lo que aprovechó Dammos para agarrarlo del cuello y enterrarle un tentáculo en cada hombro. -Zick! -alcanzó a gritar Elena, pero el chico usó los tentáculos de soporte y pateó con fuerza en la cara al espectro, y, de paso, sacándose los tentáculos de sus hombros la máscara se le cae.

-Lograste escapar domador, pero ahora sé la chica te importa…. La mataré primero para hacerte sufrir y luego te devorare.

El espectro se dirigió a Elena, pero se volteó de inmediato. Elena ve a Zick… Estaba de pie, con una cara de furia evidente…. Y sus ojos estaban brillando en amarillo.

-La pelea es conmigo espectro! Deja a Elena fuera de esto o lo lamentarás -No veo como evitarás eso! Dammos ataca a Elena otra vez pero la bolita barrera bloquea el ataque, y, cuando Dammos envía muchos tentáculos más, la bolita solo se divide y bloquea todos.

\- SUFICIENTE! No atacas a MI Elena sin consecuencias! -Zick está furioso -Aquellos que siguen el mal, deben ser castigados! Al escuchar eso, Dammos se voltea donde el chico -q… que has dicho?! -Y ¿cual es el peor castigo?... YO!

Al decir eso, Zick invoca a Jiùxīng, Elena ve que el espectro negro empieza a retroceder… -No! No puedes ser un inquisidor! Ya no existen! Zick solo vio al espectro y le atacó sin piedad con Jiùxīng, la cual, al atravesar al espectro, brilla y el espectro comienza a desintegrarse…. -Nooooo! Perdoname! Merebon esta en la cueva atrapado por una joya! No me mates! Zick lo ve con desprecio -No te voy a matar… porque no estás realmente vivo! Te mereces desaparecer por intentar tocar a MI ELENA! Con eso el chico movió su espada y el espectro, con un grito de agonía, desaparece.

Elena contempla asombrada lo que pasó, Zick se le acerca y la abraza. -estas bien? -no te lastimo? -estoy bien Zick… ¿Que paso? ¿como hiciste eso?

-Oh eso…. Pues me entreno un domador que era el último integrante de una secta llamada la inquisición, la cual, le otorga poderes y armas superiores a sus miembros… y yo me convertí en el último inquisidor. Elena no podia creer lo que escuchaba. Su amigo ahora es un guerrero con la capacidad de eliminar a los temibles espectros negros. -Zick? -Sí, señorita? -Me puedes soltar? -Ah! Lo siento! -la suelta- fue como un reflejo…. Usted es… importante para mi. Elena se sonroja, y piensa que, en su interior, el Zick de siempre aun esta ahi.

Los jóvenes entran a la cueva. En el fondo (y como dijo Dammos) había una extraña joya… -Esta es? -Zick toma la piedra y la ve detenidamente -Si, señorita Elena,esta joya es un tipo de Dom-box el cual atrapo a Mereban.

Zick lanza con fuerza la joya al suelo, y esta se hace mil pedazos. Luego se eso aparece un monstruo, el cual parecía ser una gran boca con ojos, brazos y pies…. Frente a ellos, estaba Mereban.

-Oh Grashas por shalvarme! -Mereban? Necesitamos que…. Nos convides de tu aliento para… -Elena no alcanza de explicar nada más, cuando el monstruo les lanza su aliento, el cual no pueden evitar respirar, y Elena cae desmayada.

Al despertar, Elena ve que hay un montón de gente, alguien llora en alguna parte, se levanta a averiguar y, luego de un momento, llega al fondo de la cueva… ahí Teddy Thaur y Lay Mamery abrazaban a Greta que lloraba desconsoladamente. -Que sucedió? -Es tu culpa!- grita Greta- Tú siempre lo llevas a lugares peligrosos! Tu lo mataste!- Greta vuelve a llorar mientras los otros domadores la consuelan, dandole una mirada de odio a Elena. Entonces Elena ve al piso, y ve un bulto cubierto con una sábana… de una punta salía un poco de cabello azul.. Y una mancha de sangre rodeando todo. Elena se espanta ante tal visión…-no… pero si él peleó… él sabía… -Lo mataste!- dijo Lay -Siempre lo ponías en peligro, Patata!-dijo Teddy -No! No ahora! -Elena siente como si fuera a vomitar, y ve sus manos, las cuales están llenas de sangre. Comienza a tener dificultades para respirar -Zick… no te puedes ir ahora que te recupere… no… No….NOOOO!

-Elena! Despierta!- Zick la golpea suavemente en la cara. Ella recobra el conocimiento como despertando de una pesadilla y, al reaccionar, se abrazó a Zick y comenzó a llorar. -tranquila! Te tengo! No pasa nada! Esto fue una pesadilla.. Tranquila. Zick abrazaba a la chica, que tiritaba por el efecto del aliento de Mereban.

Resulta que el aliento del monstruo solo lograba darte una pesadilla de tu peor miedo, eso le explica Zick a Elena después mientras volvian a casa… -Cuál fue su pesadilla señorita Elena? -... Te vi morir…. Por mi culpa… -Oh. Pero no se preocupe… ahora soy más fuerte y más difícil de derrotar…. Pero veo.. Que le soy importante… - Eres muy importante para mi… Elena vio a Zick a los ojos, y este se sonroja. -Y cuál fue tu pesadilla? O no tuviste? -Si que tuve… pero no la entendi….-? -La vi alejándose de mí… de la mano de un chico rubio… Elena se sonroja , y de inmediato se ríe -Aun eres celoso de Teddy. -Señorita Elena… se que el anterior Zick era importante para usted.. Pero ¿acaso el yo de ahora esta tan mal? Elena toma la cara del chico y le dice mirándole a los ojos -Eres Zick! Se que parece que no me gustas el tú de ahora…. Pero estoy acostumbrada al idiota que eras…(Elena se tapa la boca)

Zick se sonríe -Ok le ayudare a encontrar al idiota que llevo dentro…. -Gracias…

Los chicos se vuelven a casa…. Y al llegar reciben un reto de Julie por llegar tan tarde y porque al otro dia Elena tiene clases y Zick trabajo.

Fin del Episodio


	3. La pocima verde

Monster Allergy: inquisidor capítulo 3: La pócima verde

Eran 10 minutos para las 6 de la mañana, y el peliazul ya estaba en el living levantado y haciendo ejercicios de meditación, cuando escucha un ruido, él se pone atento, pero, al ver que un Bombo (era Bombolo) entra a la casa como si nada, se vuelve invisible y lo sigue.

El intruso se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Elena, Zick se acerca para escuchar….

-Tu llamarme? Mi no hace nada!

\- Y pobre de tí que hagas algo! Te dejé en el oasis Barrymore mientras me gradúo, así que debes ser un ejemplo de disciplina! O yo te convertiré en ejemplo de otra cosa. El bombo tirita con ese pensamiento. -Te llamé para que me digas si averiguaste algo. -Pregunte a todos y la única respuesta que tiene sentido es usar el poder de alguna aguana….

-Claro! Como no lo pensé antes! Las aguanas hacen pociones para todo! Gracias Bombolo, eres el mejor! -Jejeje… -Ahora vete, debo ir a clases y el viaje de regreso es largo -Qué? Tu echarme altiro? Yo cansado! -Bombolo… voy a contar hasta 100…. Si sigues aquí te arrepentirás… Bombolo le da la espalda y cruza los brazos en un gesto de desprecio. 1...10….-Eh? Eso ser trampa! -50….-Ya me voy adiós -98….-99….(Elena ve al bombo alejarse)

Elena suspira.. Esta será la última oportunidad de traer al Zick antiguo. Después del fiasco con Merebon, Zick soportó muchas "curas mágicas", remedios asquerosos, fue bañado en baba de un monstruo innombrable, respiro el polen de un hongo con un hedor asqueroso…. Pero nada resultó. De esas aventuras, Elena sacó en claro que este nuevo Zick es más atrevido ya que sabe cómo acabar con sus enemigos. Lo que hace que no se preocupe por ella…. él sabe que puede salvarla de todo (y de hecho lo ha hecho) y lo que es peor: ya la ha friendzoneado varias veces….. Le ha dicho que le tiene cariño….. pero solo como amiga…. Esta será su última oportunidad, no quiere ni pensar en el plan B aún.

Camino al bosque de Cham, Zick le comenta a Elena -En Sudáfrica derrote una aguana que controlaba monstruos. -No puede ser…. Las aguanas no pueden ver a los monstruos. -Pues esta había devorado a varios domadores, así que creo que debió haber recibido algo de Dom.

Los chicos llegan al bosque, y Elena empieza a buscar la entrada. -Tiene que estar….. aquí! Zick! Aquí es! -Vaya! ¿Como la encontró tan rápido? -Ya hemos venido aquí….. demasiadas veces para mi gusto. -Eso no lo recuerdo…. Elena frunce el ceño y se mete por la entrada, el chico la sigue.

-Esto es un montón de tiendas…. ¿Donde encontraremos la correcta? -No te preocupes… aún sé exactamente dónde ir.

La chica va directo a una apartada tienda y, tras vacilar 2 segundos, entra. Dentro de la tienda están 3 conocidas: Irma, la más "bruja", estaba detrás del mostrador, Zaira, la más cruel, estaba arreglando una repisa llena de botellas con líquidos de distintos colores y Creola, el músculo de las 3, estaba parada cerca de una caja llena de cosas y con 1 cartel que decía "oferta". Las 3 miran a la recién llegada y reaccionan distintamente.

-Tu! Qué haces aquí! -Zaira odia a todos pero más a Elena por todos los planes que les ha estropeado -Creola, mata a este humano y haz que sufra! (Elena empieza a sudar)

Creola empieza a tronar los nudillos y lentamente se acerca a ella -Tienes muchas agallas al venir sola acá…. ese será tu último error. -Qué?- Elena ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta que Zick está invisible (que rayos haces) dice entre dientes -no se preocupe señorita, usted dijo que las aguanas no pueden ver monstruos, esta será una ventaja. -Quien esta contigo pequeña rata! -Creola olía el aire -No te esconderás de mi nariz. Fue entonces que Elena usa su inteligencia y trata de calmar las cosas -Asi tratan a un cliente? Mejor buscaré otra tienda… -Un momento! -ahí reacciona Irma- si eres cliente, eres bienvenida. -Bueno vengo porque busco alguna pócima para recuperar la memoria….. ¿Tienen algo como eso? -Irma ve a las otras 2, -Pero claro que sí querida, pero no es barata la pócima. -Cuanto piden por ella….? -100 monedas de oro -100?! (Diles si les interesa un intercambio) Les interesaría un intercambio? -Las aguanas se miran -Y que podrías tener tú que nosotras que sea valioso…. Si se ve a simple vista que eres pobretona jajaja -Elena rechina los dientes, y aparece Zick el cual habla con otra voz para que no lo reconozcan (obviamente lleva la máscara puesta) -Que tal esta espada? El chico muestra una espada con apariencia de ser antigua -Irma se apresura a tomarla, ve a Creola, y empieza a examinarla. Luego de un par de minutos, Irma pone la espada en el mostrador -esto cuesta al menos 150 monedas! Si quieres cambiarlo, sólo te daré la pócima - Pero si vale 50 monedas más! - a Elena no le gusta que la timen - Aceptamos su propuesta, señora. - Creola vio al enmascarado -Quítate la máscara joven Zick, tu olor es desagradable pero inconfundible.

El chico se saca la máscara, las aguanas lo ven -Esta es la pócima, querida, baña a alguien en esto y recordará hasta donde dejo las llaves 5 años atrás. Elena tomó la botella -Sin trampas… verdad? Las 3 viejas arrugadas solo la miraron. Elena ve la botella, (es mi última esperanza… por favor…. funciona) ve a Zick, el cual le da una aprobación con la cabeza y lo baña con el verde liquido.

Una nube de humo aparece y las aguanas se ríen… Zick aparece convertido en sapo! -No!- Elena no estaba feliz con eso -Esto fue un trato! Y ustedes no lo respetaron! -creías por un momento que pasaríamos la oportunidad de atrapar al domador que está siendo buscado por cierta tutora? Ella pagará mucho si le entregamos al chico. Pero tú no nos sirves para nada! Creola se acerca amenazante a Elena. -Ribit -Qué? Qué quieres que ? -Ribit -No pienso decir esa tontería! Las aguanas veían la escena…. -Oye, tú entiendes lo que dice ese sapo? Elena recién se da cuenta del absurdo que estaba haciendo -Ribit! -Okey lo diré!... Dice Zick que Aquellos que siguen al mal merecen un castigo….

Fue que Elena dijera eso y Creola paró su andar.. -Qué acabas de decir, mocosa? -No les comenté que mi amigo el sapo se había hecho un inquisidor? Las 3 aguanas palidecen -No…. No mientas! Los inquisidores ya no existen! En eso, la espada que tenía en la mano Irma empieza a brillar y ella es incapaz de soltarla. -Qué es esto! -Ribit -Dice Zick que es Jiùxīng, disfrazada de otra espada. Que te empezara a purificar hasta que tus poderes de aguana sean removidos completamente y te vuelvas una simple viejita. -Noooo ayúdenme! -Ribit -Dice que si la tocan será vuestro fin…. Las aguanas estaban furiosas, pero no podían moverse -Ok ….ok ustedes ganan! Zaira! tírale el polvo desconvertidor! La vieja lo hace de mala gana, con lo cual el chico recupera su forma, después empuña Jiùxīng y se la quita a Irma. -Yo si cumplo lo que prometo. Hoy se salvan…. Pero rueguen que no vuelva. Las viejas asintieron calladas, Elena tomó el frasco del mostrador que tenía un cartel de $100 y lo azotó al suelo y pisoteo el contenido. -La próxima vez, piensen en cliente que tienen enfrente! El chico solo movía la espada por si alguna vieja reclamaba, pero nada. Se fueron de ahí.

Ya fuera del bosque los chicos caminaban rumbo al paradero del bus a casa -Lástima que esas tramposas no ayudaran…. -Y creo que no lo harían aunque les pagáramos…. Esas viejas nos odian y mucho Zick. -La próxima vez si que lo lograremos -No Zick, Elena Patata también es de palabra. Esta fue la última vez que trato de sanar tu cabeza. De ahora en adelante, tu serás tú. -Me alegra…. Ahora deberé irme…. Las aguanas van a hablar y no quiero meterte en problemas.

Esas palabras fueron como cuchillas para Elena….. Zick pensaba en irse, debía encontrar una forma de impedirlo o, definitivamente, lo perderá.

-Aquí estás Ezequiel Zick ! Un chico rubio junto a una hermosa chica con pelo violeta se les aparecen. Elena los reconoce, más Zick no los recuerda. -Zick! En el nombre de la tutora Dâoshî-Mâo yo, Tadduja Thaur vengo a apresarte. - Y yo, Lay Mamery también. Elena no podía creerlo, los 2 guardianes venían a apresar a Zick.

Fin del capítulo.


	4. El delito maximo

Monster Allergy: inquisidor Capitulo 04: El delito máximo

Cualquier persona que viera esta escena, diría que son 2 parejas que se encuentran después de mucho tiempo. Y tendría razón…. salvo que, una de las parejas estaba amenazando a la otra y que, en ésa otra pareja, el de pelo azul no tenía idea quienes eran los otros.

-¿Quienes son? ¿Los conozco? Le preguntaba a Elena -Son amigos… nuestros…. El con cara de tonto se llama Teddy Thaur…. -¿Y la chica linda? A Elena no le gustó que, aún con amnesia, a Zick le parecía atractiva la chica Mamery. -Ella se llama Lay… y es la novia de Teddy… Zick los ve, Lay se pone roja… pero de ira. -¡No soy su novia! grita la chica. -Oh ya veo, y ¿son domadores? -No te hagas el idiota! Sabes perfectamente porque te vamos a apresar -Teddy Thaur! Basta! Zick no recuerda nada! -Eso no lo exculpa! Zick! Tu mataste monstruos! Eso va contra toda ley de los tutores! Nosotros los atrapamos, no los eliminamos!

Elena abre al máximo sus ojos, sorprendida con la acusación. Zick adivinó sus pensamientos y su ceño se frunció. -No he matado a ningún monstruo! Qué pruebas tienes?!

Teddy saca un Tablet, y activa un vídeo, Zick va a ver el vídeo con todo el interés del mundo, Elena va a regañadientes. El vídeo muestra a un chico EVIDENTEMENTE distinto a Zick, golpeando con una espada que EVIDENTEMENTE era de plástico a un tipo disfrazado de monstruo, luego de lo cual, se hace el muerto en la peor actuación habida en el universo.

Elena mira con furia a Teddy ¿qué broma era esto? Pero Zick, nervioso, le dice -No es cierto! Elena esto es falso! ¿Qué le pasaba? El vídeo era falso a simple vista, pero parece que los domadores vieron otra cosa….

-Thaur! Hiciste esto para quedarte con Elena, verdad?! -¿Qué? Oye Zick yo ya tengo novia! -Yo no soy tu novia! -No hablo de tí, espantapájaros! (Lay se enoja con ese apodo) -Conseguí una novia por Internet, somos amigos del mismo grupo de Facebook….. Y hace poco la vi en persona. Milly es una guardiana de un muuuuuy lejano oasis y….. ¡Por qué te estoy contando eso! Zick! Estás detenido!

Pero Zick no escuchó nada de la linda relación que Teddy consiguió, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en amarillo y, usando Mùjú, crea una dadao, con la cual ataca a Thaur, pero es rechazado. Un brillo azulesco rodea al rubio, no creas que será fácil golpearme Zick…. He modificado mi Dom para que sea una defensa impenetrable! No podrás tocarme ni un cabello. Esto sólo enfureció más al peliazul, el cual comenzó a golpear al rubio con más fuerza -Siempre has estado haciéndome quedar mal para que Elena te prefiriera! Siempre intentabas seducirla! Siempre esperabas que nos peleáramos para ir a consolarla! Los golpes retumbaban por todos lados, pero Teddy ni se movía, lo cual aumentaba la furia del peliazul.

Elena estaba con Lay mirando todo -Mucha amnesia no tiene, si puede recordar todas las artimañas que Thaur ha hecho para llamar tu atención. -Cállate! Elena está molesta porque nunca había visto a Teddy más que como amigo…. Pero siempre que Zick se enojaba con ella, era por culpa de él… ahora entendía…. ¿Es que Zick recuperó la memoria?.

-¿Ya terminaste Zick? Porque empiezo a aburrirme. Eso hizo que Zick gritara de furia y dio un golpe tremendo que hizo caer al suelo al rubio -¡No importa! ¡No puedes ganar, Zick! El peliazul se le tira encima, crea unos gigantescos martillos usando Mùjú y comienza a golpear al rubio en el suelo.

Lay, con evidente aburrimiento, le pregunta a Thaur si ya van a terminar, -No puede hacer nada, se cansará en unos minutos. Zick, al escuchar eso, saca a Jiùxīng y comienza a cortar la defensa del rubio como si un cuchillo caliente pasara contra una barra de mantequilla. Cuando se acercó demasiado a la piel del rubio, Elena le pide que pare. Thaur sube las manos en señal de "me rindo", lo que aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara, que dejó inconsciente al pobre domador rubio. Lay, que había visto todo, solo suspiro…. -Si quieres hacer algo bien…. La chica saca su bastón y se pone en guardia, como para atacar al peliazul….. Momento que aprovechó Elena para darle su versión del puñetazo de Zick, a Lay y también la dejó inconsciente.

-Algo raro pasa…. Achis! Ese estornudo evidenció que hay un monstruo por ahí, Elena comenzó a revisar y encontró un minúsculo ser que está al lado del cuello de Lay. Lo agarra, -Tu estabas usando algún tipo de poder para influenciar a éstos 2! -Ok me rindo! No me hagas daño. Zick lo encierra en un dom-box y se la pasa a Elena.

-Menos mal que ya recuerdas todo Zick, aunque me tenias preocupada, nunca dudé de que recuperarías la memoria y dejarías de hablar como loco….. -Nunca me aceptaras como soy… verdad? -¿Qué? -Solo…. tienes ojos para él.. -De qué hablas…. -Te molesta que yo no te recuerde, a pesar de que sigo vivo y que corrí hacia tí…. eso no es suficiente…. -Zick!... No! Eso no es verdad…. Yo….. -Tu amas al otro… Y no puedes verme como soy ahora….. ¡Pues lamento mucho no ser él!

Zick corre con gran agilidad, de modo que Elena queda sola, sus manos taparon su boca (Vaya bomba… que he hecho…)

Fin del capítulo


	5. Tensos 18

Monster Allergy:Inquisidor Capitulo 05: Tensos 18

Hace 930 años aproximadamente, las anguanas gobernaban el submundo de los monstruos. Hacían pactos con espectros negros a cambio de poder y ellas, a su vez, entregaban monstruos a esos espectros. Los domadores de esa época eran sobornados para que cazaran monstruos y se los vendieran a las brujas. Muchos tutores intentaron, en vano, tratar de detener estas prácticas, que estaban logrando disminuir la cantidad de monstruos, lo que derivó en cazarlos por mayores recompensas…. Y que fueran los más jóvenes los más fáciles de atrapar. Todo iría a peor si no fuera porque un domador, de cuyo clan no puedo acordarme, intentando terminar con la mafia de las anguanas, logra invocar la primera Jiùxīng. Con esta arma comienza a destruir tanto a brujas, como a espectros negros y, de paso, a cualquier domador corrupto que se le interpusiera.

Al paso de los años, ese domador (que se auto denominó Inquisidor) tomó a otros domadores como aprendices, con lo cual el exterminio de las anguanas se hizo mayor.

Lamentablemente, el poder corrompe y, en este caso, también sucedió, la inquisición mataba demasiadas anguanas y a cualquier creatura que las siguiese. Así que, a una tutora cuyo nombre es impronunciable, se le dió la misión de acabar con la Inquisición, y el poder para lograrlo. Muchos fueron anulados (se les arrebataron los poderes) a otros, se les tuvo que eliminar…. Sólo algunos pocos quedaron encerrados en la guardería de Jei-Jei como eternos prisioneros. Y el último de ellos era Chì-Xún…. hasta ahora ya que el último ahora se llama Ezequiel Zick. Pero eso fue hace 930 años…. Ahora nos preocupa lo que pasó hace sólo 18…. ¡Porque hoy es el cumpleaños 18 de Elena Patata!.

Elena se despierta y su madre estaba sentada a su lado -Feliz cumpleaños, mi carita de patata.. -Mamá no me digas así, sabes que lo odio -Ok no te enojes, hoy cumples 18 ya eres mayor de edad. Elena se sienta en la cama -Mamá…. has visto a Zick? -Pues… estos días se ha ido a trabajar muy temprano…. Y llega muy tarde … el otro día le pregunte que tramaba…. Y parece que está juntando dinero para algo…. ¿Tal vez un regalo para cierta cumpleañera?

Elena sabía que eso no era posible, desde ese día, Zick la ha estado evitando, y si se ven, él sólo saludaba con un "Buenos días señorita" cosa que odiaba.

-Algún problema, hija? Julie conocía esas caras de su hija -No es nada mama… -No, esta vez me dirás que te pasa…. ¡La otra vez estuviste deprimida casi 1 año! Así que ahora me dices que pasa… Elena ve a su madre, y la abraza y empieza a sollozar -Es ese tonto…. He tratado de que vuelva a ser el antiguo Zick… el…. cual…. me gusta. Elena se pone roja, no le había dicho a sus padres lo que sentía por el peliazul.

-Y cual es el problema? Su madre le puso cara de "no entiendo, explícate" -Este Zick…. Al parecer también le gusto y se molestó al ver que prefería al otro Zick.

Julie se sonríe -mamá esto es serio! -Este chico está celoso…. De él mismo? Elena Patata! Eres una rompecorazones como tu madre! Nunca vi a alguien que pusiera a otra persona celosa de sí misma ¡Pero que chico más inseguro!

Elena recién entendió lo ridícula que era su situación. -Pero no logro que me diga que me ama… el anterior se me iba a declarar antes de…. su accidente. -Hija… ¿Enserio lo amas? -Desde niña, y ahora sé que no me importa cómo está su cabeza, Zick es Zick. -Usa la táctica que usé con tu padre. -Que? -Me gusta llamarla "el movimiento Wallabe" -De que estás hablando?. Julie salió de la pieza, Elena quedó confundida, se levantó, tomó sus cosas para ir a bañarse, un teléfono sonó a lo lejos y, cuando iba a salir, Julie entra a la pieza con un álbum de fotos. -Mira esto Elena. La chica ve la foto que su madre mostraba, era una vieja foto con 6 chicas, de 16,17 años, todas bellas. Abajo había un cartel "Las rompecorazones" año 1XXX.

-Para que me muestras esto..? -fíjate en la tercera chica. La pelinaranja ve bien la foto, y abre los ojos enormes y se pone sus lentes para confirmar que la tercera chica era Julie Wallabe…. su propia madre! -¡Vaya bomba! -Si, hija yo fui de un grupo de chicas bellas e inteligentes que tuvimos estándares de novios muy altos. Ningún chico de nuestra clase entraba en nuestras expectativas….. Hasta que ese bombón de ahí llegó. Julie puso su dedo en una foto de su clase, apuntando al "bombón". Elena lo ve -Oh! Está guapísimo! ¿Quién es? ¿Algún amor antes de conocer a mi papá? -¡Elena! ¡Ese de ahí es Harvey Patata! ¡El chico más lindo de la clase! -Queee? Vaya bomba! Ustedes eran muy guapos cuando jóvenes -Aún lo somos pequeña habladora!- dijo Julie con un evidente falso tono de broma.

-El caso es que Harvey llegó el último año a mi clase, era un líder nato, cuando daban trabajos en grupo, todos se peleaban por estar con él. Y tenía un cuerpo de ensueño…. -Y que le paso? -Pues…. Engordó por mi culpa….. Se sintió mal por lo de mi embarazo y como engordaba, así que comió casi tanto como yo…. Pero nos estamos desviando! Las 6 chicas decidimos ir, una por una, a decirle que lo amábamos, él era todo lo que te conté, pero muy reservado, no tenía mejor amigo o novia, así que decidimos ir así para conquistarlo. A mi me tocaba ir tercera….. pero Harvey me gustaba mucho así que…

FLASHBACK

-Y el participante Harvey Patata gana la prueba con 13240 puntos!

Las competencias deportivas estaban en su apogeo y, una vez más, el muchacho Patata destacaba. De lejos, 6 hermosas chicas lo miran con deseo.

-Ok chicas, cada una irá y se declarará a Harvey, a la primera que corresponda, se lo queda. -Cleoh! Lo dices como si fuera un trofeo -Pero míralo Julie…. Es un trofeo… y de oro! Julie miraba a sus amigas…. estaba confiada, su peinado (que eran un millar de largas trenzas) era reconocido por ser original y que le quedaba perfecto. Su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiarle a los de sus compañeras. Pero sentía que, si no iba de las primeras, perdería su oportunidad. Así que se escabulló entre la gente en la ceremonia de premiación y, después de que le dieron el trofeo a chico Patata, ella se sube al estrado, ve a los ojos al pelirrojo y le dice -Harvey Patata :eres el chico más guapo del colegio y quiero que seas mi novio. A continuación, ella lo toma del cuello y lo besa en la boca. Todo el colegio gritó y aplaudió la escena, Harvey solo atinó a devolverle el beso. La pareja Patata - Wallabe había comenzado su historia de amor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Lo besaste delante de todos! -Sip me adelante a las otras y conseguí al hombre más maravilloso del mundo….Y NO LO DIGO SÓLO PORQUE ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO POR LA PUERTA. El aludido salió de detrás de la puerta -Te juro que aún siento que me saqué la lotería… feliz cumpleaños papita frita, espero que tengas un buen día… Julie, tengo que hablar contigo, te veo abajo. -Voy altiro. El hombre se va.

-Elena, sé que esperas que Zick te diga cuanto te ama y eso… pero si quieres asegurarte, es mucho mejor que tu tomes la iniciativa. Yo sigo siendo feliz por mi decisión. -Y qué pasó con las otras? -Cleoh no me habló en 1 mes…. Las demás me echaron del grupo y después me perdonaron….. De hecho fíjate en la quinta chica. Elena la ve y sus ojos se abren -Vaya bomba! Es mi madrina Nana! -Espero que te sirva mi consejo, ahora veré que quiere tu padre y haré el desayuno. Elena se baña, se viste y va a tomar desayuno. En el comedor están sus hermanos con una tarjeta hecha por ellos -Feliz cumpleaños Elena- le dicen a coro y le dan la tarjeta. -Gracias enanos…. son los mejores y me encanta su tarjeta. Luego de desayunar,la chica está lista para ir a la prepa.

-Elena… -Sí mamá? -Tu abuela otra vez está enferma y tu papá quiere ir a verla, aprovechando que la celebración será este sábado. -Ningún problema! Ahora soy adulta y puedo estar a cargo de la casa. Bueno dale saludos a la abuela, adiós.

Elena pensaba pasarla bien hoy ya que estaba de cumpleaños. Ya mañana podrá enfrentar todos sus problemas otra vez.

Elena llega a su sala de clases y todos sus compañeros le cantan.

CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ

TE DESEAMOS A TÍ

CUMPLEAÑOS ELENA

QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ.

Elena sonríe todo el rato y apaga la mini-vela del cupcake que le trajeron a modo de pastel. -Amigos, gracias por esto y perdonen por haberme portado como ogro el año pasado.

Antes de clases todos los compañeros saludaron a Elena e incluso le dieron algunos peluches y otros regalos. Después de clases, Felicia la lleva a una fuente de soda para comer unos sándwiches. -felicidades Elena, ¿qué te regaló tu novio? -No es mi novio….. Y nada…. Está enojado conmigo …. -Pamplinas! ¿El tipo que tiene amnesia de todo menos tu? Ese está enamorado de tí y harto -Desearía que fuera cierto -Apuesto que hoy te hará un regalo, es más, es tal mi confianza, que te dejaré esto como mi regalo. La chica le pasa un pequeño paquete, Elena, al ver su contenido, se sonroja pero lo guarda. -Tienes una mente retorcida….. Pero gracias.

Elena pasó el resto del día con sus amigas y compañeros de clase, luego volvió a casa, la cual, estaba vacía. Toda su familia había ido a casa de la abuela Patata, por lo tanto, la casa estaba a su disposición. Fue a su habitación, y,ahí, empieza a ver hacia la calle por si vuelve Zick.

Eran las 22:35 cuando Elena seguía vigilando la calle, pero no veía a nadie….. -Estúpido Zick… llega de una vez… -Sé que soy estúpido. Elena se voltea y ve al peliazul en la puerta de su habitación -Zick! No te vi llegar -Me volvi invisible para que no me viera -Zick…. Perdoname.. Yo… -No señori… digo no Elena, perdóneme usted a mi… soy el estupido que está celoso de sí mismo… usted… tu me gustas… yo te amo Elena… no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en ti, estoy celoso de mi mismo porque no soporto que estés enamorada de otro… pero ese otro soy yo… ¿ves lo estúpido que soy? Y ni siquiera merezco tu afecto... No sabia que estabas hoy de cumpleaños… cuando llegue a tu casa "ese" día, la señora Patata me lo dijo… así que trabaje horas extras para poder traerte esto… ¡Son carisimas! Pero por alguna razón… tenía que regalarte esto. Zick saca un gigantesco ramo de flores rojas y amarillas… (las favoritas de Elena) - Que tengas… o que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños. Elena, al ver el regalo, se le tira en los brazos al peliazul, y lo besa. -Perdoname tu a mi.. Tu eres el hombre que amo y no me importa cómo actúes…. En el fondo, sigues siendo el chico del que me enamore desde que era niña. El peliazul queda un poco desconcertado. - ¿estás segura? -Si.. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti.. O sin alguna versión de ti… no quiero una vida sin ti en ella. Al escuchar eso, el chico la toma de la cintura, la trae hacia él y la besa. Ella corresponde el beso mientra lo abraza por el cuello, todos esos movimientos logran que ambos caigan a la cama de Elena, ella encima de él. Ella se sienta encima de él y lo ve a los ojos. Ambos se ponen colorados y se miran como diciendo "¿y ahora qué? -Elena… puede que no sea el Zick que tu conociste... pero estoy seguro que te amo con todo mi corazón. Esas palabras lograron que Elena se decidiera, ella se quita el poleron que llevaba arriba y queda solo en sostén… Zick se asombra, es la primera vez que ve a Elena entregándose a alguien, siendo tan indefensa, siendo TAN bella, se incorpora y comienza a besarla, Elena había decidido que hoy dejaría de sufrir, que quería algo de placer para variar, había estado casi muerta por más de un año y ahora se sentía muy viva, se entregará al hombre que ama y eso le daba una sensación indescriptible. Zick comenzó a besarla por el cuello, mientras acariciaba su espalda, Elena recibia impulsos de placer directo a su cuerpo, tomó la polera del chico y empezó a subirla. Acto seguido el peliazul la detiene -No.. por favor… mis cicatrices me dan pena.. Elena vio a un Zick completamente avergonzado. Eso como que la enciende, con un hábil movimiento se saca la prenda íntima de arriba y empieza a llenar de besos al peliazul. El chico entiende el mensaje y abraza a Elena y la pone abajo. -Deja tomar la iniciativa esta vez Elena… Dicho eso Zick comienza a besar el cuello de la chica y empezar a bajar. La chica cierra los ojos y se entrega al placer al sentir los labios de su amante besar sus hombros… el chico agarra con suavidad los pechos de la chica y comienza a besarlos.

De repente, Elena se encuentra en el bosque del escondite de Zick. No sabe que está sucediendo, de pronto, ve la escena de ellos recibiendo los dos rayos mortales, como Zick lanza a Elena al río y luego como es atacado por el rayo y explota…

Elena abre los ojos como despertando de una pesadilla.. Y ve a Zick agarrándose la cabeza como sufriendo un gran dolor. -Zick! Qué te pasa! -Que rayos fue eso! Me duele!... ¿ese fue mi accidente?... aaaahhh Zick se levanta y sale de la pieza… Elena queda entre preocupada y frustrada -Genial! Ni en mi cumpleaños safamos de los problemas! Rápidamente se pone ropa para arriba de su cuerpo y baja a buscar al peliazul.

-Que vamos a hacer?-pregunta ella -Debo ir allá Elena… lo siento -Y vas a ir ahora? -Si…. Algo me dice que debo ir - Ok iré contigo… pero si TE PASA ALGO TE JURO QUE CUANDO VUELVAS TE MATO YO MISMA. Los chicos toman sus bicicletas y parten al bosque.

Un par de horas después, los muchachos llegan al bosque, dejan las bicis encadenadas a un árbol, y comienzan a avanzar al llegar al lugar donde sucedió todo. -Ya estamos aquí.. Ahora que? -Cuidado Elena! Zick hace el mismo movimiento que ese dia como si tirara a Elena al río -¡Sigue la corriente! ¡te llevara a mi escondite! Luego de eso, Zick invoca la barrera-dom. Elena estaba viendo como Zick repetía todo lo que había pasado ese dia. Hasta que vio a Zick voltear al río y ver donde se suponía que estaba ella aferrada a la roca, una lagrima cayo de los ojos del domador y luego, como si hubiera explotado, salió despedido hacia el río. Elena vio todo y se tira al río a rescatar al peliazul, los dos son arrastrados por la corriente, pero ahora Elena nada con Zick y lo saca del agua cuando la corriente se debilita cerca del escondite de Zick. Ella lo arrastra hacia el escondite y, luego de chequear que aún respira, cae sentada -Para mi cumpleaños quería que me besaras… solo un beso de tu parte… PERO NOOOO ¡tuve que YO tener la iniciativa! ¿y qué pasa cuando te doy la iniciativa ati?! ¡Te vuelves loco! Estoy aburrida con esto Ezequiel Zick! Te amo pero no lo soporto! Tu nunca has tenido el valor de besarme primero! Elena está evidentemente hecha una furia.

-De qué hablas Patata! Si recuerdo bien… YO te bese a ti primero en ese ejercicio de domadores versus guardianes. Y no me arrepiento. Elena se voltea y ve a Zick sin la parte de arriba de su ropa… y no lleva ninguna cicatriz. -Elena ¡pequeña traidora! Te ibas a encamar con ese otro Zick porque te dio penita! -Que?! No! Yo…. tu… volviste? - Soy yo otra vez Elena 100% el antiguo Zick. Elena no duda y abraza al peliazul -Lo siento Elena… te hice sufrir tanto -No importa… lo único que importa es que el tonto volvió. -Elena.. Te debo el regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado -No te preocupes por es… El chico no la dejó acabar la frase se acercó y le dio un cálido beso mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. -Elena Patata… yo te amo. Elena empieza a sollozar y solo atina a decir -Vaya….Bomba.. Ahora sabe que ha valido la pena esperar 18 años por este momento.

Fin del capitulo


	6. Celebraciones

Monster Allergy: Inquisidor Capitulo 06: Celebraciones

Y llegó el esperado dia! Desde temprano todos estaban trabajando en la fiesta más importante que tendrían los Patata en mucho tiempo. Habian cosas que Elena no comprendía, pero no quería preguntar porque sabía que era alguna sorpresa.

Zick, que tenia el dia libre en su trabajo, hablaba por teléfono, Julie cocinaba, ayudada por los gemelos. El único que se salvó fue Harvey, porque tenía que ir a trabajar en el dia.

-Que tanto planeas tu, Zick?

-Tu sorpresa de cumpleaños, pequeña intrusa, no preguntes nada mas…

-Ok.. No te enojes… soy la homenajeada, ¿recuerdas?

Se acerca la hora y empiezan a llegar los invitados, la mayoría compañeros de curso de Elena. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido verde, del tipo mini. Usaba unos botines cafe oscuros, una pulsera con el centro dorado en su mano izquierda, su pelo estaba tomado con una pequeña red, la cual lograba hacerle un peinado singular.

Elena los recibía a todos, junto con abrazos, besos y regalos…. su parte favorita.

En un momento, llegó cierto invitado. Rubio, con un parche en la cara, vestido con un elegante ambo color café claro. Le acompañaba una chica vestida de rojo, con un peinado con cola de caballo, labios carmesí, mejillas levemente ruborizadas y botines negros con tacones. Elena lo recibe, la incomodidad se siente….

-Hola… feliz cumpleaños cara de patata.- Le entrega un regalo.

-Gracias por venir, y gracias por el regalo…. después me vengaré por el apodo.- Dijo Elena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te presento….. a mi…. novia…. Milly

Elena la ve y la saluda -Un gusto de conocerte.. Sabes que Thaur es conocido por ser estúpido, verdad?.- Teddy entendió que no debió usar el cara de patata frente a su novia.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo claro, pero es que es tan lindo….- La chica sonríe, al sentir una mano en la suya dándole un leve apretón en señal de "gracias".

-Zick está…..?

-... Está terminando el escenario, algo trama y no tengo idea de que es.

Terminan de llegar todos y el escenario se desvela: tenía sistema de luces y sonido. Todos aplaudían. De pronto, un tipo, vestido elegantemente de negro y con un micrófono en las manos, aparece. Todos aplauden.

-Queridos amigos, buenas tardes! Soy el presentador de éste espectáculo, Míster Bald y hoy nos reunimos para homenajear a Elena Patata por cumplir 18 años de vida… un aplauso para ella!.- Todos aplauden, Elena está un poco nerviosa pero sonriente, Zick se le aparece al lado.

-Estás disfrutando esto?

-Si, es como un sueño…- Él se acerca a ella y le dice al oído "Esto es solo el comienzo"

El presentador sigue: -Y, para comenzar, démosle un gran aplauso a la cantante favorita de nuestra homenajeada MONYSAN!

todos los compañeros de Elena aplauden a rabiar y gritaron asombrados… sólo Teddy no entiende porque el barullo.

-No la ubico…

-En qué planeta vives!.- Milly le golpea con el codo. -Monysan tiene 3 éxitos en la radio y además ella es la que canta la versión en español del tema de la película de Ghosto live action!

La cantante, que lleva un vestido mini rojo, comienza a cantar, y a Elena se le pone la piel de gallina cuando escucha la primera canción "lo que odio y amo de tí". En esa canción, la chica enumera un montón de defectos de su chico, pero siempre dice "y eso es lo que odio y amo de tí". En algunas partes Elena, que está cantando también, le "dedica" ciertos defectos al peliazul, el cual no se da por aludido. Al terminar todos le aplauden y Monysan comienza a cantar la canción de Ghosto live action.

-Lo único bueno que salió de esa película fue la canción.- le decía Elena a Zick.

El siguiente tema fue "Te perdí y te encontre", el cual puso a la homenajeada a punto de llorar, ya que se acordó del año horrible que tuvo. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla cuando coreo con todos el estribillo:

TE PERDI

TE ENCONTRE

FUI INFELIZ

AHORA ESTOY BIEN

TE PERDÍ

TE ENCONTRÉ

NUNCA MAS

DE TI ME ALEJARE.

Elena estiró su mano para tomar la de Zick, pero había desaparecido….. (Grrr mi momento más sentimental, y no está!)

En ese momento, aparece Mr. Bald y dice -Es el momento del regalo sorpresa que venga Elena al escenario!- todos aplauden y Elena sube. De repente, las luces se apagan y unos tramoyistas le instalan un sillón con forma de trono una luz le alumbra, Elena se pone nerviosa, ¿qué pasará ahora?

Se oye una guitarra… otra luz aparece….. E ilumina a Zick! Que está al otro lado del escenario, tocando la guitarra.

Elena frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos (¿cómo llego...? Ah se volvió invisible). En el momento que deja de pensar esto, Zick comienza a cantar:

PUEDEN PASAR 3000 AÑOS

PUEDES BESAR OTROS LABIOS

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE,

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE.

Elena siente como se pone roja entera y como sus lágrimas no se aferran a sus ojos….

PUEDO MORIRME MAÑANA

PUEDE SECARSE MI ALMA

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE,

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE

PUEDEN BORRAR MI MEMORIA

PUEDEN BORRARME TU HISTORIA

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE,

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE

(Zick y Monysan)

COMO OLVIDAR TU SONRISA

COMO OLVIDAR TUS MIRADAS

COMO OLVIDAR QUE REZABA

PARA QUE NO TE MARCHARAS

COMO OLVIDAR TUS LOCURAS

COMO OLVIDAR QUE VOLABAS

COMO OLVIDAR QUE AÚN TE QUIERO

MAS QUE A VIVIR

MAS QUE A NADA

Elena era un mar de lágrimas, Zick le sonreía y le cerraba un ojo antes de proseguir.

PUEDEN PASAR 3000 AÑOS

PUEDES BESAR OTROS LABIOS

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE,

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE

PUEDO MORIRME MAÑANA

PUEDE SECARSE MI ALMA

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE,

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE

PUEDES ECHARME DE TU VIDA

PUEDES NEGAR QUE ME QUERIAS

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE,

SABES QUE NUNCA TE OLVIDARE

(Zick y Monysan)

COMO OLVIDAR TU SONRISA

COMO OLVIDAR TU MIRADA

COMO OLVIDAR QUE REZABA

PARA QUE NO TE MARCHARAS

COMO OLVIDAR TUS LOCURAS

COMO OLVIDAR QUE VOLABAS

COMO OLVIDAR QUE AUN TE QUIERO

MAS QUE A VIVIR

MAS QUE A NADA

Zick se acerca a Elena junto a 2 tipos disfrazados de guardias de la edad media, esos guardias traen un cofre, al abrirlo, hay una tiara adornada con gemas azules, la cual Zick se la pone en la cabeza a Elena (que estaba a punto de morir de la emoción) y luego termina su canción…

PUEDEN PASAR 3000 AÑOS

PUEDES BESAR OTRO LABIOS

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE

(Zick y Monysan)

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE

PERO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE….

Zick y Elena se abrazan, y ella le da un tierno beso en la boca, el cual el responde con otro beso más apasionado, el cual saca gritos y aplausos del público.

-Eso fue hermoso, ¿no lo crees?.- Le pregunta Milly a Teddy

-No se… es tan… Zick.. yo lo hubiera hecho de otra manera..

-¿y como? Si se puede saber…

-Así... - Teddy agarra por la cintura a su novia y le da un beso apasionado en la boca, ella responde con ternura el gesto…

-Eso ¿en que se diferenciaba de lo que hizo Zick?

-En nada, solo busque una excusa para probar tus labios

-Tonto… no necesitas excusas para besarme, somos novios todavia….

-Todavia..?

-Teddy… vuelvo a casa mañana por la noche…- La chica cambió su rostro

-Pero ¿porque no me dijiste?...

-No quería arruinar esta noche.. Aunque parece que igual lo hice

\- No! No me dejes!... Al fin conseguí tener a alguien que soporte mi forma de ser! Eres lo mas importante en mi vida!- Milly se emocionó al escuchar esas palabras y empezó a soltar lágrimas

-No puedo quedarme… soy una guardiana… debo mi vida a mi oasis..- lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas -Te amo pero..

-No hay problema… tu eres guardiana? Yo soy monstruo! Me iré contigo a tu oasis...si quieres- La chica lo abraza mas fuerte

-No tendras problemas con tus padres?

-Ellos quieren que me vaya de casa hace rato! Ahora tengo un muy buen motivo para hacerlo- Los dos se abrazan y se sella el trato con un beso.

Después vino el baile, donde todos bailaban con sus parejas… menos Felicia, que llegó sola y estaba en un lado solo mirando… hasta que se le acercó un chico

-Quieres bailar?

-Bueno… tu ¿quien eres?

-Me llamo Luciano.. Y soy el décimo tercer guardián del noble oasis de Galias..-La chica no entendió muy bien lo último, pero, ya que quería bailar, se fue con el muchacho.

-Carlos!.-Dijo Marjorie- No me has pescado en toda la fiesta!

-Es que esta comida está exquisita mi amor…

-Pues ahora vas a bajar esa comida!- La chica arrastró al muchacho a la pista y se pusieron a bailar.

Y para terminar con broche de oro todos le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz a Elena, luego se cortó el pastel y después continuó el baile.

Eran las 5 am cuando el último invitado se despidió…. Elena y Zick quedaron sentados en un sillón, cansados por todo lo que bailaron. Los señores Patata ya se habían retirado, y los gemelos hace horas que dormían en sus camas. Solo los dos quedaron despiertos.

-Que hermosa velada Zick.. gracias por tu regalo

-Se te ve muy bien.. Pareces una verdadera princesa.

De pronto, alguien toca la puerta… empieza a golpear más fuerte, Zick va a ver quien es, abre la puerta y resulta que es Nadai!

-Maestro Tem-Vrou! Al fin lo encuentro!

-Nadai! Que haces aqui?!- La morena se sienta agotada en el piso.

-Maestro…. Hay un tipo que lo está buscando… después que se fue de mi aldea… llegó preguntando por usted.

Elena se para del asiento -Es ese que se me presentó el día que apareciste?

\- Al parecer es un esbirro de la gata….. Y es muy fuerte…. Y rápido… me dio una buena paliza.

-Debemos esconderte maestro, si no te pilla aqui, ira a otro lado.

-Y donde seria eso?- Pregunta Elena

-Nada de eso

-Que? Pero…

-Nada! Ya no me voy a esconder! Y voy a buscar a mis padres! Elena.. Lo siento pero…

-Juro que si me dices que NO voy a ir contigo, porque es muy peligroso voy a romperte la cara,Inquisidor o no!

-Maestro… ¿quien es ella?

-Nadai… Ella es la guardiana Elena Patata…. Mi novia. (lo último hace que la pelirroja se sonroje)

-Ella es la Patata! (eso hace que elena la vea enojada) Disculpa! El maestro no tenía mucha idea de quién eras! Me alegro poder ver que te encontro. (Elena roja de nuevo)

-Okey descansemos, mañana prepararemos el contra-ataque.

Los chicos ven como Nadai se acomoda en el suelo y se duerme casi de inmediato.

-Zick… por lo que más quieras no te vayas a ir sin mi (ojos de perrito)

-Elena… no tengo la más mínima intención de alejarme de ti nunca más… pero deberás aprender lo básico para defenderte, ok?

Ella lo toma del cuello, lo besa en la boca y le dice -Como quieras mi amor.

Fin del Capitulo

Nunca te olvidare es de Enrique Iglesias.


	7. Combate contra Fengs

Elena se pone en postura de combate, Nadai la ataca y la pelirroja se defiende. Los golpes van gradualmente aumentando de velocidad, con lo cual Elena empezó a tener dificultades para bloquear todos y comenzó a recibir golpes.

-Alto! Nadai, tus golpes se han vuelto muy rápidos….Elena...te olvidaste la tercera postura.. Otra vez.

-Esto es difícil!- reclamo la pelirroja

\- No se preocupe Elena-Tamer yo, cuando empecé, me lleve mas golpes del maestro Tem-Vrou que los que usted había recibido… ¡va muy bien! Nadai trata de animar a la chica

-Ezequiel Zick! No puedo creer que hayas golpeado a esta linda chica!

-Era un entrenamiento Elena Patata…-Zick lo decía muy calmadamente.

-Esto es difícil! Cuando chica solo puñeteaba al contrario hasta que dejara de moverse….

-Eso no te servirá si no le golpeas…

Ha pasado una semana, y Zick entrena a Elena para la pelea que se avecina… Como ella va a ir con el si o si, debe ser capaz de protegerse. Ese fue el trato. ¿lo logrará la ahora adulta Elena?.

 **Monster Allergy: Inquisidor Capitulo 07: Combate contra Fengs**

Elena y Nadai están sentadas en el suelo, descansando. Un refresco en lata en la mano de la pelirroja, saciaba la sed que le dio el último entrenamiento.

-Elena-Tamer….. ¿por qué se arriesga tanto? Sabe que el maestro Tem-Vrou puede hacerlo bien solo.. Y yo estoy para apoyarlo. También soy Tem-Vrou y he seguido entrenando y puliendo lo que el maestro me enseño.

\- Porque estoy harta de que me subestimen… ese tonto no seria nada sin mi, soy la mas lista de nuestro equipo y porque soy su novia y no lo dejaré arriesgar el pellejo junto a otra domadora (se dice domadora).

-Tranquila… Yo no tengo intenciones románticas con el maestro…. Cuando estuvo en mi aldea, sólo repetía su nombre…. Él la ama no debe sentir celos.- A Elena no le gustaba que le dijeran "celosa", pero esta vez no podía evitarlo. Nadai era una chica con piel negra muy hermosa, su peinado (que Elena definió como "el millón de trenzas") era espectacular, su figura atlética le daba una postura de guerrera amazónica, tal vez sus pechos sean más pequeños que los de Elena, pero sus caderas

compensaban eso.

Zick había ido a comprar al almacén de la otra cuadra, cuando se le aparece,otra vez, el tipo de negro.

-Esta vez no te escaparás, niño

-No tengo intenciones de escapar!

-Muy bien! Yo, Fengs, te voy a llevar con Dâoshí-Mâo quieras o no!- Zick usa Mújù e invoca una dadao - Tus truquitos de inquisidor no me asustan….- Fengs saca un bastón de fierro.- Estoy entrenado para pararlos.

Fengs y Zick entrecruzan sus armas y comienzan a atacarse. Las armas, al chocar, hacen un ruido ensordecedor. Cuando cruzan armas, Fengs le da una patada al peliazul en el costado del abdomen, Zick se dobla, agarrándose el lugar afectado.

-Ok chico… tu y yo sabemos que no puedes conmigo… te falta entrenar más.. Pero no podrás porque tu "maestro" ya fue enlatado por ayudarte a escapar.

Zick, al escuchar eso, lanza un grito, saca la Jiùxïng y lo ataca. Pero Fengs lo bloquea con sus manos… lo cual sorprende a Zick.

-No lo entiendes, verdad?! Yo no soy un seguidor del mal, así que Jiùxïng no me afecta… es tan inútil como cualquier arma!- Fengs golpea otra vez al peliazul, esta vez en la cara, el chico sale despedido lejos. -Y ahora me toca atacar!- El tipo de negro comienza a golpear en todos lados al peliazul, el cual apenas puede defenderse. La paliza que recibe Zick es enorme, empiezan a aparecer moretones en la cara del chico, la sangre comienza a manchar su ropa, las energías se le escapan por sus heridas….no podrá aguantar por mucho tiempo.

-Te llevaré conmigo! Y si esa niña guardiana intenta detenerme…. Se arrepentirá!

Zick escucho eso… y da un rugido enorme, sus ojos comienzan a brillar en amarillo, y su piel… se vuelve roja.. Fengs no entiende qué sucede…. Hasta que Zick se transforma… ¡

-Qué es esto! No me dijeron que tu…..-Y todo se vuelve negro para Fengs.

Las chicas siguen conversando, esperando que Zick llegue, hasta que, cuando lo hace, las dos se ponen de pie.

-Zick! Por todos los cielos que te paso!-Elena ve al peliazul…. Con la cara llena de moretones y cortes, la sangre brota de su frente y, mas encima, se toma su abdomen. Pero lo más raro de todo es que trae cargando a Fengs, el cual tiene la cara deformada por un tremendo golpe que ha recibido.

-El tipo se me cruzo a mi regreso (perdon pero las cosas que traía se estropearon) y casi me derrota… pero, por alguna extraña razón, cuando me di cuenta, estaba asi…. tal vez le di un golpe de suerte.

Nadai le da una botellita con un líquido viscoso a Elena -Elena-tamer usa esto para las heridas del maestro Tem…. digo domador.- Elena toma la botellita, le da las gracias a Nadai y va a atender al domador. Mientras que Nadai, amarra con un cable, que encontró en la casa, a Fengs.

-Mira como te dejo!- Elena le pasaba un trapo con el viscoso líquido por las heridas.

-Ay! Si.. Este tipo sabe ay! Luchar y muy bien.- Elena le da un corto beso en los labios

-Eres un tonto…. No debiste pelear con él

-No es que tuviera opción, Elena, pero, después de esto, necesito la mejor parte de tí. -Zick la ve con una pícara sonrisa, lo que hace sonrojar a la chica

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, pequeño pervertido!-Elena subió su mano en forma amenazante

-Hablo de tu cerebro!... Pero me gusta que pienses que pensaba en eso contigo.-Elena se puso más roja y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Y como te voy a ayudar?

-Tendremos que ser más listos

-Lo que menos esperarían es…. Un ataque directo! ¡Vaya bomba, lo tengo!

Un par de horas después, la guardiana y la domadora llegan al oasis Barrymore. Tocan el timbre y sale el encargado a abrirles

-Digan?

-Hola, soy la guardiana Elena Patata, y ella es la domadora Nadai.

-Buenas tardes….

-Se les ofrece algo?

-Quisiera que me devolvieran al monstruo que deje aquí por favor

-Y ese sería…..?

-Bombolo…. Es un bombo…

-Esperen aquí, lo traeré enseguida

-Gracias.- Fue la conversación más incómoda para ambos en mucho tiempo.

-Así que esto es un oasis

-Si.. ¿No habías visto uno?

-No… en mi aldea no hay de esos, de hecho el maestro me dijo que deberé encontrar un Tamer…

\- Se dice guardián

-Eso,... Debo encontrar un guardián para fundar un oasis

-Necesitarás un tutor para eso. -interrumpio un gato blanco y sin pelo.

-Ah!- gritó la morena

-No te asustes! Este es el tutor estelar Timothy Moth… En forma de gato.

-Pero porque un gato tan feo…. Y sin pelo!

-Ejem! -Dijo el felino -Tengo este aspecto, porque Zick no soportaba el pelo de gato… aunque aún me pregunto por que tu gato no activaba su alergia.

-Porque Sfrucio era muy especial…

-Cómo está el chico. -preguntó el gato, Elena lo ve sorprendida, -Vamos! Le ayude a encontrarte!

-Está más o menos…. Pero ya es el de siempre - contestó con una sonrisa.

-Aqui está su bombo

-Elena tu vienes por mi?

-Sip, eres MI encargo, así que vienes conmigo

-Oh! Mi contento de eso!

-Algo más?

-Ah sí…. Nadai? -ella sale y luego entra con un bulto enorme -Dígale a Dâoshî-Mâo que Zick va, ahora, en dirección del oasis de Jei-Jei…

-Guardería! Es una guardería!

-Como sea, Zick ya va en camino y me dijo que diera el mensaje y este bulto- El tipo abre el bulto y encuentra a Fengs maniatado y amordazado.

\- Eso sería adiós Timothy, adiós señor, cuide este lugar hasta que su verdadera dueña vuelva.

Las chicas se van, Timothy sonríe disimuladamente. El encargado desata a Fengs y este promete desquitarse.

De vuelta, Elena saca su teléfono celular y llama, Zick contesta.

-Está listo todo, y traigo al aliado perfecto para mi plan.

Fin del capítulo.


	8. Operacion Patata

En la guardería de Jei-Jei, un montón de guardias vigilan la entrada. Los dirige Fengs, el cual está bastante enojado por como terminó el último encuentro con Zick. Adentro, la vieja gata Dâoshî-Mâo, espera paciente la próxima llegada del inquisidor….

En la casa de Elena, ella y Bombolo estudian el plan de ataque una vez más, mientras Nadai y Zick, están meditando.

-Cree que cayeron, maestro?

\- Por alguna razón que no logro comprender, los planes de Elena siempre funcionan, no importa que tan descabellados sean.

El chico sigue meditando, tratando de encontrar una manera de derrotar a Fengs, sin perder el control. De pronto, escucha la voz de Elena.

-Tranquilo Zick, mi plan, al que llamaremos operación dragón, resultará.

\- Solo resultará si lo llamamos "Operación Patata"

-No se llamará operación Patata!

 **Monster Allergy: inquisidor Capitulo 08 Operación Patata**

3 semanas después, en el templo donde está la guardería de Jei-Jei, llegan una chica pelirroja junto a otra chica que era morena. Un guardia la intercepta

-Quienes son y que quieren

-Soy la guardiana Elena Patata y esta chica es mi asistente Nadai.

-Venimos a ver a la guardiana Barrymore que sabemos que está aquí.

-Estamos en alerta, déjenme preguntar si pueden entrar

-Gracias.

Bombolo entró tranquilamente, en ese templo los monstruos pueden ir a sus anchas, así que nadie sospecho de un bombo.

Fengs aparece y manda apresar a ambas chicas.

-Cuando el inquisidor vea que las capturé, vendrá y lo atrapare.

Elena solo camina y sonríe…. (es tan predecible..) murmura.

En la arena de combate, Dâoshî-Mâo espera la llegada de los prisioneros. Cuando llegan les saluda.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Elena Patata, el muchacho Zick no paraba de repetir tu nombre después de volver a parecer humano.- Elena se sonroja, aún en esta situación, el hecho de saber que Zick sufría sin ella tanto como ella sin él, lo encontraba romántico. -Y tú inventaste que era mi hermana y que murió, gata mentirosa- una voz salió de la nada

\- Muéstrate!

El peliazul se aparece, había estado invisible todo el tiempo así evitaba pelear con todos los guardias. Pero Fengs corrió y lo atacó. Zick empieza a bloquear pero empieza a recibir golpes gracias a la superior técnica de Fengs.

Mientras tanto, Bombolo se metía en la habitación de la gata sin que lo vean, todas las veces que tuvo que pasar desapercibido en la antigua casa de Elena sirvió de mucho. Ya adentro, busca la botella… y la pilla -esta ser.. creo - y la toma y la abre. De ella sale Chì-Xún, Bombolo le cuenta la situación al maestro, y este le dice por dónde ir.

Zick tiene dificultades para bloquear todos los golpes que Fengs le envía, su cara comienza a mostrar moretones como la última vez.

En eso entra Bombolo solo y se pone al lado de Elena, Dâoshî-Mâo lo ve -¿Y tu, Bombo?

-Viene conmigo, es mi primer encargo como guardiana.

-Cosa 1 lista, cosa 2…. También lista

-(No puedo creer que diré esto delante de todos)- susurra Elena -OPERACIÓN PATATA LISTA! (Te matare por hacerme decirlo Zick)

Zick sonríe y se aleja de su rival, lo justo para tocar el suelo 3 veces.

-Que rayos haces!

-Sabías que los inquisidores pueden transmitir su fuerza y experiencia a otros inquisidores?... mira hacia allá, campeón. El tipo ve a donde apunta Zick y ve, con incredulidad, al viejo maestro sentado con las piernas cruzadas, meditando.

Zick cierra los ojos.. Y cuando los abre, el chico parece otro. Se reinicia el combate, esta vez los golpes son bloqueados con facilidad por el peliazul y, además empieza a golpear a Fengs. -Esto es divertido! Es como haber pasado de cinturón blanco al negro en un instante!- luego de decir eso Zick le da una serie de golpes a Fengs, que cae derrotado.

-Siiii soy el campeón! Quien sigue!- Zick se voltea para ver a la gata…. Justo a tiempo para ver como esta le mandaba un rayo desde su pecho, el cual parecía quitarle todos sus poderes.

-Muchacho insolente! ¿Crees que podrás contra mi? ¡Yo termine a los inquisidores!- la gata salta a la mitad de la arena. -Esta vez no dejare que te escapes y enviaré a tu familia y amigos lejos!.- El chico ve a Elena, la cual le envía una sonrisa. Zick escupe sus hierbas al suelo, cierra los ojos y murmura:

-Escucha a tu domador, haz lo que se te ordenó. En ese momento, el suelo tiembla y la gata es rodeada con ramas de la planta monstruo que estaba en el subsuelo de Oldville. Resulta que Elena pensó en traer un ganchito de la planta, por si acaso, y resultó.

-Ríndase Dâoshî-Mâo, No puede escapar- El chico veía como la gata, entre más luchaba, más se enredaba….. Pero un gigantesco rayo destruye todas las ramas. Dâoshî-Mâo es más poderosa de lo que pensaban.

\- Basta! A tí, inquisidor, te voy a enlatar para poder estudiarte, y el resto se irá de aquí! Los guardias iban a detener al domador cuando se escucha un grito en toda la arena.

-ALTO! QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI!

La guardiana Jei-Jei había llegado y parecía molesta por la escena que veía.

\- Jei-Jei este chico es prisionero de esta guardería

\- ¿Y por qué lo es?- dijo Elena

\- Tiene el secreto de la transformación en monstruo original! Debemos estudiarlo!

-¿Y cómo sabe que lo tiene?- Elena pone postura de abogada

-Aún tiene sus cicatrices en el pecho! Eso confirma que me pertenece

-¿Cicatrices? Zick ¿tienes cicatrices en el pecho?

-Para nada- el chico se saca la ropa de la cintura para arriba y demuestra que no tiene marca alguna en su torso.

\- No puede ser!

\- Habiendo visto que el chico no tiene nada de lo que dices, Ezequiel Zick es una persona libre de irse.

-Pero Jei-Jei!

-No colmes mi paciencia Dâoshî-Mâo!- la gata se calla de mala manera.

-Y mis padres?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- Yo me tuve que escapar para encontrar a Elena, pero mis padres se quedaron aquí, prisioneros!

-¿Que? Nadie es prisionero en mi guardería…. Que hiciste!

20 minutos después, los Zick están reunidos nuevamente. De camino al puerto para volver a casa a Elena le asalta una duda.

-Alguien me explica por qué aquí la guardiana manda más que la tutora?

Todos se ven las caras, pero nadie habla….. Hasta que Greta le explica :

-¿no sabian? Jei-Jei es la amante del tutor supremo de este lugar -Todos se sorprenden… -Esa es la razón de por qué desaparece cada cierto tiempo…. Ahh (suspira) el amor realmente no tiene edad.- Greta se sonroja y se pone las manos en su cara, como si estuviera avergonzada. Zob la abraza

-Así seremos nosotros en muuuchos años más, querida.

Llegando al puerto, Nadai se despide porque ella irá a su aldea, Elena la abraza

-Gracias por seguir mi plan, Nadai se que querias ir a golpe limpio con tu "maestro" pero asi solo tu maestro recibió golpes jejeje (Zick la mira un poco enfadado)

-Me gusta su forma de pensar, Elena-Tamer espero encontrar un guardián o guardiana como tu para mi futuro oasis.

-Me asegurare de que Timothy te envie un tutor y un guardián para ti

-Nadai gracias por ayudar a entrenar a Elena.

-Un gusto maestro adios.

Un par de días después (esta vez se fueron directo, no como Zick en la vez anterior que se demoro 1 mes) los Zick y Elena estaban en el Oasis Barrymore.

-Papá, mamá quiero anunciarles… que Elena y yo ahora somos novios!

Greta se emociona hasta las lagrimas al oir eso y abraza a la chica mientras que Zob abraza a su hijo.

Bueno eso es todo, así concluye el fic del inquisidor. Gracias por leer y adios FIN.

Mentira! El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo y tendremos el cumpleaños 18 de Zick…. Aunque no será tan glamoroso como el de Elena (Los Zick son más pobres) no se lo pierdan

Fin del Capitulo


	9. El regalo de Elena

Y pasó el tiempo… los chicos enamorados por fin usan su tiempo para estar juntos, terminar, la escuela (secundaria, Elena) seguir trabajando (Zick).

Elena se gradúa de la secundaria, y va con el peliazul al baile de graduación. En ese baile, ellos fueron nombrados Rey y Reina del baile, el cual le da otro recuerdo a la ahora feliz pareja.

Y llegamos al dia especial: El cumpleaños numero 18 de Zick.

 **Monster Allergy: Inquisidor Capítulo 9: El regalo de Elena.**

Comienza el dia , y Zick ya hace sus ejercicios. Para cuando sus padres despiertan y bajan, el ya les tenía preparado el desayuno.

-Pero hijo! -le reclamo Greta- Es tu cumpleaños! Yo debería llevarte desayuno.

-No te preocupes mamá, recuerda que mi maestro me enseñó muchas cosas…

-Entre esas, cocinar y muy bien hijo- Zob estaba devorando su desayuno

Suena el celular de Zick. Era una video llamada así que se sienta en el sofá y contesta. En la pantalla aparece el rubio domador junto a su novia extranjera.

-Hola y feliz cumpleaños- dijeron a coro los 2-

-Gracias Thaur… y, una vez más, lo lamento….

-No te preocupes por eso! ¿Ves?- Le muestra la cara por la pantalla- Nada! Tus puñitos no me dejaron marcas- Zick frunció levemente el ceño, pero Teddy no lo noto- Ok pero te tengo noticias Zick.. mira!- Le muestra las manos de él y de Milly,- Ahora estamos comprometidos! Pronto ella será la nueva señora Thaur!

-De hecho- interrumpio ella- Si nos casamos aqui, tu seras el nuevo señor Brizuela…

-Queeee?

-Mi amor.. ¿creíste que te lo decía en broma? Aquí los maridos reciben el apellido de las Mujeres…

Zick empezó a reírse tan fuerte que sus padres lo empezaron a ver raro, -Ok Teddy te dejo con tu "asunto" gracias por llamar adios.

-Okey queridos padres… me voy a trabajar. Cuando vuelva me celebraran mis 18 ok?

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Elena, sus padres le daban una noticia que ya era rutina para ella

-Iremos hasta el lunes, tu abuela está enferma , una vez más, y sabes como se pone tu padre con ella.

-Aun tengo la sensación de que ella nos terminara por enterrar a nosotros…

Elena empieza a preparar sus cosas, irá de visita donde su novio y quiere llevarle algo de comer para ayudar a Greta

-Yo tambien ir?- pregunto Bombolo- Pues.. si, si quieres…

-No quiero! Yo mucho tiempo alla, prefiero aquí con cosas tuyas

-No toques mis cosas!

Elena llega al oasis Barrymore y Greta la recibe. Luego ambas están en la cocina preparando la comida para la celebración.

-Lo siento..- Greta le dice a Elena

-¿Por..?

-Por no contarte… no quise darte esperanzas.. Yo misma no lo podía creer… y tuviste que sufrir sola… aún cuando te prometí que no te dejaría sola…-Greta comienza a sollozar- Eres como una hija para mi… y.. Te falle….- Greta comienza a llorar, pero Elena rápidamente le abraza.

-No se preocupe… no tengo nada que perdonar… he tenido la suerte de tener 2 madres… cuando se fue… mi otra madre cuido de mi lo mas que pudo… usted puede ser egoísta con su único hijo.. Se le permite eso…- Las dos se abrazan.

Llega la tarde y el peliazul vuelve de trabajar, con él viene un cajón el cual cargaba al hombro.

\- Me regalaron casi toda la tienda-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Se arma la celebración, la cual, al lado de la de Elena, es más humilde. En la mesa sentados estaban los padres Zick a un lado, Elena del otro y el festejado a la cabecera.

-Solo somos nosotros?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Es que paso un accidente.. Con Timothy y los monstruos- contestó Zob

-Accidente?

-Trataron de hacerle una broma a Zick por su cumpleaños- salió la voz del tutor desde el segundo piso- Pero, como siempre, alguien metió las patas y….

-Solo digamos que tendremos un gato azul un par de días- susurró Zob entre risas.

\- Y por eso, deberás disculpar mi ausencia Zick

\- No te preocupes Timothy, te guardaré un trozo de pastel.

-¡Y por cierto! Los monstruos NO tendran pastel! En castigo por su… "broma"

Se canta el "cumpleaños feliz", el ahora adulto peliazul apaga las velas y luego sus padres le dan su regalo de cumpleaños: Una llave.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el peliazul

-Somos pobres querido hijo- le contestó Zob- Estas son las llaves de tu usada, nueva mini moto! Ahora podrás ir a todos lados en tu nuevo medio de transporte.

El chico va a ver afuera y ve una motocicleta roja, chica y media destartalada (lo cual demuestra lo muuuy usada de la pobre máquina.

-Muchas gracias! Se lo mucho que les debe haber costado regalarme esto- Zick los abraza a ambos.

-Oh! Zick! Olvidé mi regalo en casa!- Elena se tapa la boca con ambas manos, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Elena, después puedes traerlo

-No!... es que… se echara a perder!... acompáñame a casa… y te lo entregaré- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ok pero no iremos en la moto…. Aun no tengo licencia.

-Siento tener que llevarlo señores Zick…

-No te preocupes… es todo tuyo- le contesta Greta.

Un par de horas después, los dos están en la casa de Elena. Ella corre al segundo piso a su habitación…

-Zick! Sube! Tengo lo tuyo justo aquí- El chico está intrigado por el regalo, pero va tranquilamente al segundo piso, llega a la habitación de Elena, la cual esta cerrada, asi que abre la puerta.

Al entrar, Elena le daba la espalda Zick le pregunta qué sucede.

-Zick, pasé un año horrible, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que te amaba hasta que desapareciste, no sabía lo acostumbrada que estaba a estar a tu lado, y que tu estuvieras a mi lado…. Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Elena se da vuelta, y rápidamente abraza al chico, este le devuelve el abrazo y la aprieta hacia él.

-Para tí - Elena le da una caja en forma de corazón, el cual contenía una foto de ellos cuando niños.- Es nuestra primera foto juntos

Zick ve la foto con algo de nostalgia… deja la caja sobre el mueble y abraza a Elena, para luego besarla. Pero no con un beso de enamorado, sino que uno con pasión… el chico le envió el mensaje a la chica.

Ella quiso jugar un poco y trato de soltarse para hacerse un poco la difícil… pero unos brazos con mucha fuerza se lo impidieron, era la primera vez que ella sentía la verdadera fuera de él, siempre era ella la que usaba fuerza y el solo usaba poderes, pero ahora sintió como Zick era el que tomaba el mando de la situación y no iba a dejarla escapar… eso le gustó.

A causa de los besos, subió la temperatura, sintieron que la ropa les quemaba así que empezaron a quitársela de a poco, sin dejar (casi) de besarse. Las lenguas de ambos fueron las primeras en revolcarse una contra la otra, como un presagio de lo que pasaría con el resto después.

Zick tomó a Elena y la dejó en la cama, y se puso arriba de ella. Acto seguido comenzó a besarla en la boca, lamer su oreja derecha, besar y lamer su cuello… y seguir hacia abajo.

Elena desde que Zick la dejo en la cama, se quedó con la mente en blanco… era la primera vez que recibía esas sensaciones y le gustaban, y era su amigo, su novio, su amante el que le otorgaba ese placer… así que solo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Cuando sintió la respiración de su amado cerca de su busto, puso sus manos en la nuca del chico para acariciarlo… sabia que venia otra oleada de sensaciones de placer.

Zick comenzó a acariciar, lamer, chupar y morder levemente las colinas de amor de Elena… la cual empezó a recibir descargas eléctricas a su cerebro. Los primeros gemidos se empezaron a sentir.

Zick, en forma inconsciente, empezó a usar su empatía para saber donde le daba más placer a Elena… y empezó a quitarle los pantalones….

En ese momento Elena volvió en si… aquello IBA a pasar y ahora.. Solo había escuchado del sexo, no tenía experiencia alguna, pero, si era con él no importaba. Zick le quitó los pantalones, y ella aprovechó para estirarse un poco y llegar al cajón de su velador y sacar un paquete que decía "Para la Patata de Felicia por su cumpleaños". Cuando abría el paquete, sintió como su ropa interior era también removida, para luego sentir una respiración en su ombligo, la cual la llevó de nuevo a la dimensión del placer en la que había estado hace un momento.

Zick siguió lamiendo y besando y bajando hasta la intimidad de su amada. Era hora de demostrarle cuánto la amaba.

En ese momento, Elena sintió golpes de corriente desde su entrepierna a su cabeza, llevándola al cielo del placer ella escuchaba unos gritos, no sabía de donde… luego prestó más atención… eran gemidos pero muy fuertes… ¿Quien…..? Otra oleada de electricidad y cae en un estado de éxtasis del cual no quiere salir… entonces se da cuenta: los gemidos sin control… son de ella.

Zick sigue usando su lengua para apretar el botoncito de placer de Elena, por su empatía sabe donde y como apretarlo para conseguir el mayor placer para ella. Cuando ya le parece que esta lista, el termina de quitarse su ropa y se pone encima, listo para empezar

-Para un poco- le dice Elena- Ponte esto por favor- Le pasa el contenido del regalo de cumpleaños que Felicia le dio… que resultó ser un paquete de preservativos.

Zick se pone el preservativo, y entonces comienza la fusión de cuerpos. Elena siente un gran ardor desde su entrepierna, el cual es sentido por Zick a través de su empatía, así que espero un poco a que ella se adapte.

Cuando sintió que el dolor bajaba, comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, luego, cuando sintió el placer (y los gemidos) de su amada, empezó a subir la velocidad

Elena empezó a sentir como si su alma y la de Zick fueran una sola alma, que había sido separada en dos y que ahora quería volver a ser una otra vez. Las sensaciones de placer y amor iban otra vez en aumento… su cabeza amenazaba con hacer Tilt, como una máquina de pinball, algo le decía que estaba por llegar a un nuevo nivel en el cielo y ella estaba ansiosa por ir. Abrazo a su amante lo más fuerte que pudo y se preparó para el viaje, esa fue la señal que Zick esperaba para aumentar aún más el ritmo y…. Llegar al cielo.

Los dos amantes terminan jadeando, debido al reciente "ejercicio", pero se miran y sonrien: querian esto hace mucho y por fin lo han logrado.

Epilogo-

En un lejano lugar, cerca de las montañas de China, existe un pequeño templo donde se encuentra la guardería de Jei-Jei. En ese lugar hay una gata… que, con un paño en sus patas, está trapeando todo el templo.

-Apurate! Aun te queda la arena de combate! Esto te enseñara a no molestar a mis invitados mientras estoy con TU jefe!- Le decia una voz a la gata

-Grrr Ezequiel Zick! Me las pagaras!- gruñia la gata mientras seguía trapeando.

Y aquí termina la historia del peliazul que, tratando de declararse a su amiga de toda la vida, casi muere pero logra adquirir nuevos poderes y... -ACHIS!

Zick aun estaba sobre Elena cuando estornuda, -ACHIS!- Zick estornuda por segunda vez y esta vez sabe que es porque…

Elena ve a un lado de la cama… y ahí estaba Bombolo… con los ojos tan abiertos, que amenazaban con salirse les y la boca tan abierta que parecía un Bons come todo.

-¡Bombolo! Que haces aqui!

-Al parecer aprendo algo de cómo los humanos se aparean…

-Mala respuesta Bombolo… corre…-Zick, calmadamente le dice al monstruo

-Correr? Por que?

-Porque Elena ya esta semi-vestida y armada con una escoba y con ganas de volverte comida de espectro negro! CORRE!... ACHIS!

Y así, Elena corretea por la pieza al pobre Bombolo, asegurandole un escobazo si lo pillaba…. Así termina esta historia, la de un chico peliazul que, al final tiene más poderes, tiene una linda (y enérgica) novia y -ACHIS!- jejeje.. Y tambien su "Monster Allergy".

FIN.


End file.
